harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Goddess (DS)
About the Harvest Goddess As in most Harvest Moon games, the Harvest Goddess is marriable. As you know, you cannot get married until you rescue 60 harvest sprites which bring the lovely goddess back. But, you shouldn't even think about proposing to the Goddess yet. Along with the Witch Princess, she is the hardess woman to marry. The Harvest Goddess does not appear to be marriageable in the North American version of HMDS due to bugs introduced in the localization coding. In order to marry you need to ship items made of Buckwheat Flour, which can not be acquired by most people. There are a handful of very lucky players that have received it from the New Years Eve festival but 90% polled have indicated they never have received it from Thomas. Likewise the Choker/Necklace does not appear in the Mining List even if you truely found one at the Excavation site, which fails the "find everything in the mine" requirement. on your 5th year or beyond, ship at least 1 of everything available, get the Legendary Sword and unlock the field behind the Waterfall, discover every type of item hidden in the 4 mines, and find all 101 Harvest Sprites. When you complete tasks a certain amount of time you will be congratulated by the Goddess. Each time you see the scene you will increase her Love Points by +3000. In a sense the "good job" scenes are heart events with a hefty boost to her affection. You can get these scenes by... » Pedometer steps at 1000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000, 10 million, and 100 million » Send items in 1000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000, 10 million, and 100 million amounts to your shipping bin » Catch 1000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000, 10 million, and 100 million of 1 type of fish » Ship at least 1 of everything available in the game » Reach the bottom floor of all 4 mines » Find all kinds of items hidden in the mines » Reach floor 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 10,000, 20,000, 30,000, 40,000, 50,000, and 60,000 of the mines Likes and Dislikes Likes: Strawberry = +800 LP & +9FP Normal Items Pineapple = +500 LP & +9FP No cooked items Normal Items Orange, Turnip, Cabbage, Potato, Cucumber, Moondrop Flower, Toy Flower, Tomato, Corn, Onion, Pumpkin, Pinkcat Flower, Sweet Potato, Pepper, Eggplant, Spinach, Carrot, Blue Magicgrass Flower, Red Magicgrass Flower, Eggs, Milk Cooked Items = Relaxtea Leaves = +300LP & +3FP Dislikes: Normal items Toadstool, Necklace, Bracelet, Broach, Earrings, Dress, Sunblock, Facial Pack, Skin Lotion, Perfume, all Ores, all Jewels, Lithograph, Wine, Riceballs, Bread, Oil Flour, Curry Powder, Buckwheat Flour, Chocolate, Rice Cake, Weed, Branch, Stone, Wood Lumber, Stone Lumber, Dog Ball, Fodder, Bird Feed Cooked Items = All cooked recipes (excluding Steamed Egg) -500 LP & -3FP Normal items Pirate Treasure, Fish Fossil, Fish Bones, Empty Can, Gold Lumber = -800 LP & -9FP The most terrible thing you can give her is... a Boot = -5000 LP & -20FP Heart Events Black Heart Event » Find 60 Harvest Sprites Right after you find your 60th Sprite the Harvest Goddess will return from the other world. She will thank you and invite you to visit her pond. That's about all that happens. Now you can toss an item into her pond to summon her for a little bit. Don't forget to check the pots inside of the Sprite Company Tree once you've rescued the Goddess. If you press A while standing in front of the pots on the left-hand side you'll discover the Baby Sprite. Purple Heart Event » 10,000 steps on your Pedometer » Ship at least 10,000 of 1 type of item » Catch at least 10,000 of 1 type of fish » Reach the bottom of the 1st Mine » After requirements met, throw a gift into her pond The Goddess will welcome you like always, but she seems a little down. She explains that her boss is angry at her for not keeping the pond clean. There's not much she can do because it's from all of the offerings, and they sink to the bottom of the spring. She cleans everything else herself though. Doesn't her boss see that? The Goddess feels better now, since she was able to rant to you for a bit about her boss. Blue Heart Event » Unlock all 9 channels of the Sprite Station After you toss in an offering into her spring, she will seem sad again. Goddess is worried about her rival, the Witch Princess. The Witch always gets in her way, but Goddess will not lose! Tell her that you'll "support the Harvest Goddess" and she'll thank you. Now she's going to work hard. Yellow Heart Event » Give her at least 500 gifts, 1 gift per day After greeting you, the Goddess seems weary. She explains she has been tired lately. Goddess has to clean the area, hook up couples who like each other, and all the busywork has worn her out. Sometimes she wishes she could be a normal human. If she was a human she wouldn't have all these troubles. Tell her "that's not true". The Goddess admits you're probably right and she shouldn't say such things. Category:Characters